A Trip to Verona
by Jeisa
Summary: James and Sirius take a vacation, but they meet the two people they never expected to see agian.
1. Chapter 1

_A Story by -Jeisa-_

_A Trip to Verona_

_Chapter One_

"Dude I can't believe your parents are taking us to Verona." Sirius said as he and James boarded flight 782 to Verona. "Actually," he continued. "scratch that. They're sending us to Verona." he laughed. "Why are they doing this again?"

"They feel that finishing Auror training is a big accomplishment that deserves to be celebrated." James answered as he shoved his suitcase in the overhead compartment and sat down.

"And why aren't we apparating?" Sirius asked.

"Because, my parents want us to have a normal vacation for once." James replied as he pulled out the book he was reading.

"What's in Verona anyways?"

"Well," James began, "there's tons of wine vineyards and it's where Shakespeare's play _Romeo and Juliet_ is set. Juliet's house is there."

"So in other words, there will be tons of Italian women there just dying for a couple of rebound guys that fit the description of us?"

"Uhm, sure. You believe that."

"Whatever man, I'm going to sleep now."

"Have fun." James said laughing at his best friend.

"Enjoy your book." Sirius said sarcastically as he fell asleep.

The plane took off a few minutes after the two friends had comfortably settled in. A voice came over the intercom. "Hello this is your purser speaking, I have just been informed that out expected time of arrival will be 12:06 this afternoon. So please relax and enjoy your flight, we will have a beverage cart coming by as soon as we have reached our cruising altitude. Thank you."

James leaned his seat back and got more comfortable. _A nice vacation is just what I need._ He thought to himself as he once again attempted to get the one girl who got away off his mind.

* * *

The plane landed in Italy around noon. The boys arrived to their apartment where they'd be staying for the next month an hour later.

"Wow, this place is awesome." Sirius exclaimed as he threw down his bags and jumped onto the couch.

"Make yourself at home." James said sarcastically.

"Do your parents own this?"

"Actually yes." James answered. "They bought it after staying in town for their honeymoon. They loved the city so much that they wanted to be able to come back whenever they wanted to."

"Well I'm thankful for that."

"You better get ready if you want to have wine before dinner." James told his friend as he entered on of the many rooms in the Potter's apartment.

"Right." Sirius agreed as he got up. "Wouldn't want to go out on the town looking like this." he joked.

"Just clean yourself up Padfoot." James said as he rolled his eyes.

"Alright alright I'm going."

Fifteen minutes later, James was ready and waiting, but Sirius was still primping.

"Godric you're such a girl Sirius." James said as he looked at his watch again. "I made reservations at the little restaurant down the street for us. There's a club next to it so we can party after."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Sirius called from the bathroom.

"At the rate you're going we're not gonna make it to the restaurant."

"I'm done, geez Prongs calm down." Sirius said as he walked out and joined his friend. "Let's go."

Together the two friends walked to the restaurant and ordered a bottle of the most expensive wine they had.

Four hours later the boys had gone through three bottles and were starting to feel the alcohol take over. Slightly staggering around the road, they walked up to the only magical club in this section of Verona.

"Wow this place is busy. What time is it?" James asked his friend as he slurred a little.

Sirius pulled out his cell phone that he had gotten to keep in touch with people after Hogwarts but rarely used. "Only about eight."

"I guess Italians really know how to party." James added as they walked over to the bar to order drinks and scope out the dance floor.

After one drink, Sirius got a strange look on his face.

"Dude, what's up with you?" James asked him, giving him a weird look.

"I don't know but I swear those two girls over there look like Riley and Lily."

James instantly snapped to attention. "Lily? Riley? Where?" he asked quickly.

Sirius looked around fervently. "Dammit I lost 'em. Just look for a girl with fiery red hair drinking and dancing with a hot brunette. That'll be them if they're here."

"Oh yea Padfoot, that's a good plan." James said sarcastically. "Do you see how many red heads are in here? It's like the Weasley family exploded." Sirius groaned and grabbed another drink. "What would you say anyway?" James continued.

"I don't know." Sirius said after a moment of thinking. "I haven't seen either of them since we left for training. That was a good two years ago. And if you remember, Riley and I didn't leave off on the best foot, or whatever the saying is." he paused. "I just- I just wish that we could go back to the way things were. You know?" James nodded. "Back when everything was perfect."

"I still love her." James suddenly blurt out.

Sirius gave him a look. "I thought that we went over this." he said quietly.

James looked at him, the hurt from the memory very clear in his eyes. He thought back to the last night that they were all going to be together for a long time.

_"Oh come on Riles." Sirius said, throwing his arm around his girlfriend. "You know you want to."_

_"Really?" Riley raised her eyebrows at him. "You think on the last night I am with my five best friends I'm going to want to get so drunk I don't remember it? Think again."_

_"Prongs? Moony?" Sirius asked hopefully. They shook their heads. "Lilyflower? C'mon, let loose for once!"_

_Lily thought for a moment. "You know, it would be kinda fun to let loose for one last night before I start healer training and you guys start auror training."_

_The room stared at her blankly._

_"What?" she asked innocently._

_"I can't believe I'm dating a girl who wants to get drunk on the last night of freedom." James said finally, "Since when did you get so relaxed?"_

_"Are you calling me uptight James Potter?" he nodded a little and she hit his arm playfully. _

_"Then let's do it." Sirius said, still trying to persuade the group._

_"Fine." Riley said, popping open the firewhisky. She poured six glasses, one for James, Lily, Em, Remus, Sirius and herself. "But I'm only having one shot."_

_The six downed their drinks quickly._

_"I'll have another." Lily said, setting her glass on the table. James followed suit and nodded his head for another._

_Soon the whole group was starting to get tipsy. The three couples eventually stopped paying attention to each other._

_"Lily, I want to show you something." James whispered in her ear. She nodded eagerly and allowed James to drag her into his room in the flat he and Sirius were sharing. "Close your eyes." James said as they stood outside the closed door. Lily heard the creak as the door swung open and she was led a few steps into the room. "Okay, open."_

_She did._

_In front of her was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. There were candles everywhere, magically lit of course, and rose petals everywhere on the floor and the bed. On top of the dresser was a bottle of champagne and two glasses. James led her forward and sat her on the bed before popping open the champagne and pouring two glasses. _

_"James." Lily started. "This is beautiful." _

_He just smiled as he sat next to her and handed her a glass. "I wanted you to remember our last night of still being young and free together." he told her. Lily leaned over and James met her halfway for the kiss. After a while they broke apart. _

_"Lily, can I ask you something?" James asked her, looking into her bright green eyes. _

_"Anything James." she answered._

_James paused a moment before reaching in his pocket. Lily looked at him, confused, as he slid off the bed to kneel in front of her. When she realized what was happening she inhaled sharply and put her hand on her chest, as if to stabilize her pounding heart._

_"Lily Evans," James began, "now I know that tomorrow starts a whole new chapter in our lives. But I want to be a part of it no matter how far apart our jobs take us. I want to be with you forever." He paused and took a shaky breath. "I love you. I love you more than I could ever hope to love anyone." Looking into her eyes, James pulled out a small box and popped it open. "Will you marry me?"_

_Lily closed her eyes to think it over, suddenly she felt sick. She looked down at the handsome man kneeling in front of her, waiting patiently for her answer. "I-" Lily started, "I- I'm sorry James. But- I can't." Lily stood swiftly and walked out the door, leaving James bewildered as he knelt on the floor._

"James look!" Sirius exclaimed, pulling James from his memories as he pointed across the floor. "It _is_ them."

Sure enough, sitting at a table across the dance floor were Lily and Riley flirting with two burly looking Italians.

"I can't believe it." James said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Me either." Sirius agreed.

Without really thinking, James began to cross the dance floor to the one woman who escaped him. The one he wanted to be with. The one he was still in love with, but he didn't know if she felt the same. In a matter of minutes he was standing a table away, Sirius at his side.

"What should we do?" he asked him.

"I think we should wait for them to notice us." Sirius replied.

James contemplated it for a moment, he glanced at his best friend who looked back at him, then back to the table, but it was empty.

"Too late." he breathed with a dejected look on his face.

"What?" Sirius cried out. "Where'd they go?"

"They must have left." James said as he scanned the mass of people but did not find who he was searching for.

"Maybe not." A voice sounded from behind them.

The two boys whipped around. Sure enough, the voice belonged to one of the two girls they were searching for.

"Hi." James said, looking at Lily who was just as beautiful as ever.

"Hi." She replied, blushing slightly.

Sirius didn't do anything except stare at Riley blankly. "Don't just stand there Black." she said, calling him back to reality. "Buy me a drink." He nodded slowly and followed Riley across the floor to the bar.

"So," James said slowly. "you want to sit?"

"Yea." She replied slowly. "I think that'd be a good idea."

James and Lily took a seat at the table the girls had previously occupied.

"So Riley still has Sirius under her spell I see." James commented awkwardly.

"I suppose so." Lily answered with a slight smile.

The two spent the next ten minutes trying to make small talk but they soon returned to awkward silence.

After a few minutes, James stood abruptly. "I'm sorry. I can't do this." he said. "It hurts too much to be around you right now. You're bringing back a lot of memories that I had successfully forgotten. Tell Sirius I'm back at the apartment." With that said, he walked out.

"James wait." Lily called after him, but her voice was lost in the crowd as he disappeared from her view. She groaned and smacked her head down onto the table.

Minutes after James left, Lily made her way over to where Riley and Sirius were chatting at the bar.

"I need your key to your apartment." she said flatly.

"Well hello to you too Lilykins." Sirius said, "We haven't seen each other in two years and I haven't even gotten a proper hello hug yet." Lily rolled her eyes and hugged him. "So, you're already jumping into bed with my best friend." Sirius stated as he began to rummage through his pockets. "What did James forget his key or something?"

"Or something." Lily muttered to herself.

"Well here you go." Sirius said giving her the key. "Don't you two have too much fun now." He called after her as she walked away quickly.

As soon as Lily was out of sight, Riley smacked Sirius hard on the arm.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"God you're such a wimp." Riley said, but before Sirius could protest, she continued. "You're such an unobservant idiot. Can't you ever not make some sexual remark? Lily is engaged stupid, you would've noticed if you had taken the time to really look at her. She won't be having sex with James ever again."

"Merlin James is gonna be so upset." Sirius muttered to himself.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"We just finished our Auror training." Sirius told her. "James' parents own an apartment here and they wanted us to have a vacation before we have to do real work. What are you doing here?"

"I just broke up with my boyfriend of six months and needed to get away. This was the first flight out of London we could catch. Lily came with me for emotional support. That, and she wanted to see Juliet's house."

"Why is that place so popular?"

"It's probably one of the most romantic spots in all of Italy. It's also the place to go for relationship advice."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Girls go there all the time and write letters to Juliet and ask for help and comfort in their relationships. Past or present. Then the secretaries of Juliet write back."

"Wow, sounds like there's a lot of desperate women in Verona." Sirius said with a smirk.

Riley rolled her eyes at him. "Well just so you know, there's two girls here that will never end up with you."

"Oh come on. You know you love me." Riley gave him a look. "I mean...let's get drunk."

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Riley said as she ordered them more drinks.

"Can I just ask you one question though?"

"Fine, go ahead."

"Have you written a letter to Juliet?"

Riley looked at him, then looked away. "No." she lied. But her lie was transparent. "And even if I had I wouldn't put it up on that wall for everyone to see my problems. I would hide it somewhere."

"Like where?"

"Why does it matter? I didn't write one." She lied again.

"I just want to know."

"Probably the same place Lily put hers." Riley said, suddenly unsure if she should be telling Sirius this.

"And where is that?"

Riley looked hesitant, but continued. "Behind one of the rocks that can be pulled out of the wall in one of the corners."

"Why'd she put it there?" Sirius asked, suddenly really interested.

"She didn't want the sympathy and advice for all that she's been through. Lily just wanted to get it all out so she didn't have to think about it anymore." Riley paused. "Why am I telling you all of this? You don't need to know."

"Because I'm super sexy and persuasive." Sirius countered.

Riley laughed and downed the drink that was placed before her. "C'mon." she said. "Let's dance."

* * *

James was laying on the couch in their apartment staring at the ceiling when he heard the door open and shut quietly an hour after he walked out on Lily. _Finally Sirius is back._ He thought to himself as he sat up on the couch. But it wasn't Sirius. It was Lily.

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly.

"I- I just wanted to talk to you." James looked at her skeptically. "I brought firewhisky." She added hopefully.

"Fine." James said as he laid back on the couch. Unsure what to do, Lily slowly made her way to the couch opposite the one that James was residing on.

She pulled out two glasses and the firewhisky from the paper bag she was holding. She quickly poured the drinks and put one in James' outstretched hand. He easily tilted the cup back and downed his entire drink in one gulp. He handed the glass to Lily to refill. She did, and he downed another. After repeating this three more times, James returned to just sipping his drink as Lily had been doing the whole time. They sat in silence for a long time until Lily finally spoke.

"I'm engaged."

James looked at her blankly, shocked she had just said that to him. "Wh- what?" he stuttered uneasily.

"I'm getting married." she told him as she stared at the floor, unable to look him in the eye.

"When?" James said in a whisper.

"Three months."

James was silent.

"I'm sorry." Lily whispered after several moments of silence.

"For what?" he asked her.

"For springing that on you." she paused. "For...for everything. I never gave you any explanation. I never told you why I said no. That's why I'm sorry."

"Why did you?" James asked.

"I- I was scared." she told him. "I didn't know what to do. I hadn't even started my life yet. I mean, Hogwarts had just ended. I had my whole life in front of me and you scared me. No one has ever cared about me so much. Even Charlie doesn't care about me the way you did. His love for me is completely different than yours was."

"I was scared too Lily." James said as he moved over to sit next to her. "But I was willing to take the risk of being ultimately rejected and losing the one I love to try and be with you forever. I took the risk and unfortunately my worst fears came true."

"I'm sorry." she repeated, putting her head in her hands. "But it's too late isn't it?" she questioned. "I'm getting married in three months to a wonderful man. It's just...all of a sudden I keep asking myself 'what if?'"

"Lily you have nothing to worry about." James assured her. All of a sudden, he knew what he had to do. Lie. "Lily get married. Don't worry about me. I promise you I'm over you. There's no need to question what you have now. There's nothing left between except friendship. If you want it that is."

"Really?" she asked, he nodded. "Well that helps a little I guess."

"Friends?" James extended his hand to her.

She looked uncertain at first, but she took it. "Friends." she reiterated.

"So...tell me all about this guy." James said as he put on a face to make Lily happy.

"His name is Charlie Williams." Lily started. "I met him at a Christmas party and we've been dating for a little over a year. He's a lawyer." Lily started to smile, but James knew she was not as in love with Charlie as she was, well used to be, with him. Her eyes lit up, but they weren't as bright as they used to be. Still, James knew she was happy now. "He asked me to marry him after we'd been dating for about six months. He has sandy brown hair and blue eyes and he's tall and caring and romantic. I couldn't help thinking of-" She stopped.

James looked at her confused. "Thinking of what?"

"You." Lily said hesitantly. "When he asked me to marry him, the first thing I thought of was you."

James looked into her eyes for a long moment. They were full of regret and wonder. "Come on." He said, taking her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"This is not the first time that I've been to Verona Lily." James said with a smirk.

"So...where are we going then?" she questioned again as he led her out of the apartment building.

"That's something you don't get to know." Lily laughed at his response, but continued to hold his hand and let him lead her away.


	2. Chapter 2

_A Story by -Jeisa-_

_A Trip to Verona_

_Chapter Two_

James pulled Lily through the streets of Verona, the stars sparkling above them in between the buildings. He had been pulling her along so quickly that all Lily caught were glimpses of the activity around them.

Twenty minutes later, the left the buildings behind them and emerged on a small grassy hill. James stopped.

"Where are we?" Lily asked, looking around.

"A small place outside the city that I found a long time ago." James said, leading her slowly farther away from the city.

Lily looked out at the vast hills before her. "Wow." she said. "It's beautiful." She turned to James. "Can I run?" she asked.

James gave her an odd look. "Sure." he said slowly and Lily took off running. He watched her as she ran down the hill and up the other side, she looked so carefree, so beautiful. _What the hell am I thinking? _James thought to himself. _I'm still in love with her. Why did I agree to just be friends? _He groaned inwardly. She turned back to him and motioned him over, smiling the smile that made James' stomach twist into knots. James smiled and sprinted to where she was already laying and looking at the stars. He joined her and they lay in silence for a while.

Lily broke it. Her giggles soon filled the air and eventually she was full out laughing.

"What?" James asked. She kept laughing. "What? What's so funny?"

"I- It's just that-" she took a deep breath to calm her laughter. "I never thought that I'd ever be laying looking at the stars with _James Potter_. Actually, I never thought I'd ever see you again. And I-" she paused. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I'm glad we can be friends again." With that said, Lily scooted over and lay her head on his should.

"Me too."

* * *

Sirius woke early the next morning, which was unusual for him. He silently left the room he was in and then he realized that he wasn't in his apartment. Images from the night before flashed before his eyes.

_Sirius and Riley danced for several hours, stopping for drinks often. Soon they were both wasted and making out on the dance floor. _

_"Why Ms. Vaughn," Sirius started when they paused to take a breath. "and here I was thinking that you hated me."_

_"I never hated you."_

_"You certainly never loved me." he slurred._

_"True." She paused before leaning in close to him. "But I don't mind everything else about you." They kissed again._

_Having given his key to Lily, they decided to go back to Lily and Riley's apartment. _

The rest of the night was a blur to Sirius, but it was clear what had happened from the half-covered naked girl laying in the bed that was in the room he had just exited. Sirius sighed and decided to get some breakfast for the two of them...while making a stop along the way.

Sirius stopped by a small bakery down the street, but quickly resumed his journey to the one place he desperately needed to go. Juliet's house.

The square was empty in the early morning. Sirius was glad to have some time to himself. He sat on the bench below the infamous balcony and looked up at it. He imagined Riley being there, looking down at him with love in her eyes, but he quickly shook the image from his head.

Looking to the left and right he inspected the bricks from a distance. At first the loose brick was hard to find, but he eventually spotted it. He worked it loose and two envelopes fell out of the hole. Gingerly, he picked them up, though it was clear that they had not been there for very long. Sirius stood and swiftly walked out of the square and back to Lily and Riley's apartment, placing the letters in his pocket.

After he and Riley enjoyed breakfast together, Sirius returned to his and James' apartment. When he arrived he was surprised to find Lily and James asleep on the couch in each others arms. He cleared his throat loudly and they began to stir.

"I knew this was going to happen." he said shaking his head.

"Sirius go away." Lily said, cuddling closer into James.

"Well considering I'm the one living here for the next month, I think I shouldn't be the one going away."

"Padfoot at least stop talking." James said as he put his hand to his forehead. "I have a headache."

"I feel like none of this is my business-"

"No it's not." Lily interjected.

He ignored her and continued. "-but aren't you getting married Lily? As in...you're engaged."

Lily bolted upright. "Shit."

"Ya. That's what I was thinking too." Sirius said as he watched Lily frantically search for her shoes. "I think you should go." he added, she nodded in reply and then ran out the door.

"Padfoot what the hell was that about?" James questioned as he sat and rubbed his eyes.

"These." he said, pulling out the letters he had found. He handed the one that was clearly Lily's handwriting to James.

"What are these?" he asked, turning over the envelope in his hands.

"They are Riley and Lily's letters to Juliet."

"You mean they participated in that silly ritual?" Sirius nodded. "How'd you find out about them?"

"Riley." They answered together as James rolled his eyes at his old best childhood friend.

"Let's open them together." James suggested.

"Ok, one-"

"Two-"

"Three." Sounds of ripping paper filled the air.

Uncertainty rocked through James' body as he pulled the letter from the envelope. Delicately, he unfolded the paper and began to read.

_Juliet._

_I have a problem. Two years ago, the love of my life asked me to marry him. James. And I said no. I was scared. I felt as if I was too young to know what was going on. I panicked. So I ran. I left him kneeling on the floor of his bedroom. I didn't even give him an explanation. I haven't talked to him since._

_So here's the real problem. I'm engaged. But not to James. To Charlie. Charlie is a nice guy, don't get me wrong. But...I'm still- I'm still in love with James. I love Charlie. I'm comfortable around him. I might be too comfortable though. I can't decide whether or not I am just settling with Charlie. James challenged me. He matches me in brains and wit, he won't back down, he gives me a reason to really think and take risks._

_This is where I'm not sure. I'm marrying Charlie in three months. I think, well I know he'll make me happy. But, I don't know. He's just so career focused that I feel like his job is more important than me sometimes. And I think that with James, it'd never be that way. He'd love his job, but I wouldn't take the back seat to it. _

_I don't think I'll ever see James again though. I love him. I really do. And I can't help but wonder 'What if?' What if I see him again, but it's too late? What would my life be like now if I had said yes two years ago? What if? _

_Lily_

James lowered the letter. As an afterthought he glanced down at the date on the letter. August 14th. That was two days ago. Lily still loved him. She still loved him. But she was getting married. It would never work because she was getting married.

Sirius on the other hand, was not as happy with the ending of his own letter.

_Dear Juliet,_

_I've been in love before. Once actually. And since then no guy has ever lived up to him. But I was only seventeen. How could I have known that breaking up with him would be the one regret I'll always have? If I could see him again, I'd fix it. I just want everything to go back to the way it used to be. Lily and James, me and...Sirius. Just the sound of his name sends shivers down my spine. I'm in love. And I'm not afraid to admit it anymore._

_Riley_

Both boys remained silent for a long while.

"I'm such an idiot." James said, half to himself and half to Sirius.

"Why?"

"I just told Lily I was over her and she shouldn't worry about us anymore because she's getting married. We decided we could be friends." James sighed. "And now I read this," he handed the letter to Sirius. "and everything is messed up again."

Sirius was quiet for a moment while he read the letter. "You know you can't ever let Lily know you read this right?" James nodded. "Here read this." He handed over Riley's letter which James read.

"Dude, at least the girl you're in love with wants to be with you." He said when he had finished.

"So...let's backtrack now." Sirius said. "You asked Lily to be friends with you?"

"Ya."

"Why?"

"Because I want her to be happy and I want to be able to be around her. She seems happy with Charlie and she had a reason for saying no, whatever it was, so I want to be able to spend time with her. Friends was the only way."

"I guess that makes sense."

James nodded.

"So what now?"

James shrugged.

"We have to do something."

James looked at his friend. "I know."

* * *

Lily walked into her apartment the next morning to find a very hungover Riley.

"Fun night?" she asked her.

Riley groaned in response.

"I'll take that as a yes." Riley groaned again and nodded. "Have fun with Sirius?"

"I can't believe I ever slept with anyone else."

Lily raised her eyebrows at her best friend.

Riley gave her a look. "You never slept with him. You wouldn't know how amazing it was. He's like a god in bed."

"No I never slept with him, and I don't ever intend to."

"But you'd sleep with James again if you could."

"Riley!" Lily exclaimed making her friend wince from her hangover. "I'm engaged remember." She said as she held up her left hand.

"Doesn't mean that you don't want him."

"Sadly. That's true." Lily sighed. "And you know it. God, why did I ever tell you anything?" she asked.

"Because I'm your best friend and you _love_ me." Riley said sweetly.

"Ya. Right." Lily said sarcastically.

"I resent that." Riley said as she took a sip of her coffee. "And I have a hangover. So let's change the subject."

"To what?"

"I dunno. How bout lemonade?"

"Lemonade? Seriously?"

"What? I'm thirsty."

"God you're just as bad as Sirius."


End file.
